My Inner Desire
by lil-sakura423
Summary: Shinichi has finally come back for good. But Ran isn't sure if she should trust this or not. Heiji suggests Shinichi proclaim his love before it's too late. Will he have it go as perfect as he's been planning for so long? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, though I do love them! :)

For my bestie Caylee, for without whom I would not know about this wonderful manga.

* * *

My Inner Desire

Chapter 1

_It's been a whole two months since Shinichi returned to us for good. I keep thinking this is some terrible dream that I'm going to wake up from soon. But with each passing minute, hour, day...things are slowly going back to normal. School has resumed as usual. Otou-san has gone back to being his not-as-famous detective self, and Conan-kun's mother finally came to pick him up. Though I wasn't present for this when it happened, she was kind enough to leave me their phone number. Every now and then he calls to check up on me. And I even gave his number to those cute friends of his. And though I was worried that he left his glasses here. He said for me to keep them, just in case he needed them if he ever came back._

_I didn't know what to say when I answered the door. There he stood wearing his usual white, collared dress shirt and denim blue jeans. His new tennis shoes were squeaky clean and his blazer looked newly dry cleaned. His cute little 'duck tail', as Sonoko calls it, even looked combed. And even though it has been an uncountable number of days since I've seen him, that charming smile and the way he winked his eye to greet me still made me shiver._

"Konnichiwa," Shinichi smiled leaning against the door ledge. "I hope I'm not too early."

"Not at all," Ran laughed a little lifting her eyebrow. "I'm actually surprised to see you functioning after your late night mystery solving," she teased.

_I could see the annoyance on her face. Then again when it came to murder cases or anything of the like, she was never really pleased. It was odd for a while. Trying to get used to looking down or at eye level with her. For the longest time, she was way above me. But now I was finally back to normal. And more confident than ever when it came to how I felt about her. Just looking at her standing in the doorway with her short, white and purple sun dress. Her glitter, orange toe polish stood out on her pale, bare feet. Her beautiful, long brown hair was tied up into a large purple ribbon. Causing her ponytail to swing freely behind her. _

_I watched as she looked me up and down. I couldn't help but grin. I already knew her feelings towards me. Or at least as much as I've gathered from "overhearing" her conversations with her friends. But there was something about the look in her eyes that always brought me back to her. Even though I knew she deserved much more than what I was giving her. But even if she found something better, the selfishness that dwells deep within me. Wouldn't want to let her go. _

He laughed and shook his head. "Come on, you should know me better than that by now," he explained pushing himself off the door ledge.

"Should I?" she asked stepping aside inviting him into the house. She began to fidget with her necklace as she watched him take off his shoes.

He turned around to look at her and smiled. Almost as if his body was moving on his own, he stepped to her and embraced her in a hug. "Thank you."

She stood still her nose digging into his shoulder. Taking in his scent her eyes slowly looked up at him and she loosened up. "F-for what?"

He moved to look her in the eyes and couldn't help but smile. He glanced at the pink fluster that painted her cheeks and nodded. "I..." He then felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. "Ow..." was all he could say before turning around seeing a rather large shoe behind him. "What the-"

"So Kudo, the first thing you do when you return to my house in...what? Years? And after practically humiliating me during MY case last night. Is try to cuddle up to my precious daughter?"

"Uh oh," was all Shinichi could say as he looked up.

Kogoro was standing there looking down at the two with a very unpleasant look on his face. He scrunched his nose causing his mustache to wrinkle.

Shinichi quickly turned around and smiled. "Ah Mouri-san. Konnichiwa. Uh..um..Ran and I were..."

"Just about to start studying for those university entrance exams," she said walking towards the kitchen.

Kogoro finger combed his messy hair back and looked to Shinichi. "I see. But he's a genius right? He doesn't need to study."

Shinichi laughed nervously and began walking into the TV room. "Wha-what ever gave you that idea?"

Kogoro grinned and followed after him. "You try to act modest...and yet."

"Otou-san please. Shinichi is our guest so...try to be nice will you?" Ran asked from the kitchen.

Kogoro mumbled something under his breath and pulled on his trench coat. "In any case I'm going to go meet a client. So I will let you know if I am going to be home for dinner or not."

Ran nodded and sighed. "Yes, yes. My phone is on," she assured seeing him to the door.

Shinichi watched as they walked away realizing that they were having a small conversation, probably about him, though he couldn't make out the words. Pretending not to be listening he stood near the book shelf looking it over.

"Otou-san I promise. We are just going to study. And possibly get dinner if you are out later than planned."

"Humph. I can't help but worry about you Ran. He disappears and barely attempts to contact you. And then shows up out of no where as if everything is alright?" he sighed watching her as she straightened his tie. "I just don't know why you put up with it."

Ran kept a smile on her face as she patted his shoulders. "Because...that's what friends do. Stick by each other...no matter what."

Hearing this, Shinichi stopped and stared at a particular spot on the mantle. His old glasses were sitting there next to a photo frame collage of him as Conan and Ran. Just seeing this made him doubt a lot of things.

"I kind of miss him you know?" she said walking up behind Shinichi seeing what he was looking at.

He turned around and nodded. "Yeah...I hear he is doing well. I bet he misses you like crazy though."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Not as much as he misses his friends though," she said setting the snacks on the table and sitting down.

He looked at the glasses one more time before sitting across from her taking off his jacket. "Well...maybe," he said and looked over to her. "So what is the real reason you called me over here. Or do you really intend to study for university exams six months early."

She laughed and poured him a glass of juice. "Well..." she started and set the pitcher down softly. "I want to talk...to you."

He looked to her a bit surprised. She sounded as if this was something important or at the very least serious. "About what?"

She squirmed a little in her seat and stared down into her lap. "Well..." she started and then looked up at him. "You aren't going to disappear again are you? And...I just really wanted to know...where you've been this whole time."

He stopped mid sip and held his cup in his hand. He knew this topic was going to come up eventually. He had been actually dreading it the whole two months he had been back. And in all honestly he didn't want to lie to her. Not anymore. "What do you mean? I haven't been anywhere," he explained. "I was just doing my jo...cases you know that."

"But...why did you have to disappear the way you did? Couldn't you have come back for school at least? Now you're behind and...I'm worried about you."

He looked to her and set his glass down. "But my dream is to become the world's greatest detective."

She looked to him and nodded. "I..."

He looked to her as her smile began to fade. "Ran..." he started and bit his lip. Should he really tell her? Then again she kept no secrets from him. So how fair would it be if he asked her to start a relationship with such a lie on his chest? "I should tell you the truth..."

She looked to him and then back to her lap. This is what she's been waiting for. But she couldn't help but think...did she really want to know the truth? "T-truth?" she asked nervously.

He nodded getting comfortable in his seat. "Yes. I-I don't want to lie to you anymore."

"Lie?" she said shaking her head. "Shinichi what are you talking about?"

He took in a deep breath and crossed his hands on the table. "You see...the night I ran off after that case involving the roller coaster. I found out about an organization that was...well killing people. And I was trying to figure out a way to stop them. The only problem was...they had seen my face before and...tried to kill me once."

She gasped putting her hand to her mouth. "But why didn't you ask for help? I mean that sounds like a big job to try and handle on your own."

"I wasn't alone the entire time..." he said softly. "But I couldn't ask the agency or police for help because I myself didn't know who these people's identities were. Or where to start looking for them. Until I found out more information. I had to keep a low profile. They thought they had succeeded in killing me for a while. So I couldn't just freely walk around town. Especially since I didn't want them finding anything out about me. Where I lived or who I associated with, because then everyone connected to me would have been in danger. Especially...you."

She listened quietly taking it all in. "But...why didn't you just tell me this from the beginning."

He sighed. "I couldn't. And I apologize for making you worry so much this whole time. But..." he paused. So far he has been telling the truth. But the whole shrinking thing. How could he possibly tell her that?

"But?" she asked seeing he was lost in his own thoughts.

"About Conan..." he started. "You see...he and I.." before he could finish his sentence his cell phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked to her.

She looked away from him not wanting to really give her opinion.

"Moshi mosh?"

"Kudo you dog! Where are you? I've been messaging you all day!"

"Heiji?" he laughed scratching the back of his head. "Ah well...I'm just," he started.

"Never mind that. I'm in Tokyo for about a week for holiday. And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get together?" he asked geeky.

"This isn't about that bet you lost last month is it?" he laughed.

"No no of course not. I mean hanging out. No business involved," he assured.

"You sure you can do that?" Shinichi asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's you I doubt that can stop. You're like a work-a-holic and you aren't even official yet!" he teased. "But tell Ran I'm not stealing you from her. Kazuha wanted to come as well," he said as if he was rolling his eyes.

"Well she is your girlfriend. I mean you two are practically marr..."

"Don't even say it," he warned. "Besides you have no room to talk. Oh wait that's right. You still haven't even asked her out. Let alone told her you LOVE her."

"You know what you're a real..." he then looked over to see Ran playing with her cup. "I gotta go," he said quickly hanging up the phone. "Ah...sorry about that."

"No it's okay," she said standing up smiling as she collected the dishes. "I know how close you and Heiji are. And you don't get to see him as..."

"Ran...wait," he said placing his hands over hers. "I..."

"It's fine Shinichi. I understand really. You don't have to worry about me. Just seeing that you are here and safe...is.."

He held onto her hands tighter shaking his head. No. He wouldn't make her cry. Not again. Every time he tried to tell her something important. It just ended with her in tears. He couldn't have that happen. Not again. "If there is one thing I know in this world Ran. Is that you are the only person that I can say that I lo-" he stopped seeing his phone lighting up again. Letting her hands go slowly he reached to pick it up.

She wanted so desperately to hear what he was going to say. But could what her father said be right? Was she just settling...for him? She shook her head trying to shake the thoughts out of her head.

He felt like a complete and utter asshole. Here she was being the best friend he could ask for. And he was constantly putting her second. Heiji was right. He had to do something before it was to late. "Ran...will you go out...on a da-"

She looked down as now her phone was ringing. "Moshi? Ah...Sonoko? Are you okay? What? Calm down you..." she then paused and nodded. "Yes of course...if I can do anything for you then...I see...yes I will be there as soon as I can," she said before slowly closing the phone back.

Shinichi sighed. "Is she alright?"

She shrugged and stood up. "I don't know but she sounded really upset. So I'm going to go see if she is okay," she explained grabbing her jacket off the chair.

"I see..." he said following after her. "Though if you I may ask. Could you call me when she is better? I want to continue this conversation."

She looked to him as she slipped her sandals on. "I will," she promised and opened the door.

Walking out in front of her, he waited for her to lock the door. He watched her and sighed. "Be safe alright."

She nodded and waved to him walking in the opposite direction towards the cross walk.

Pulling out his phone he dialed Heiji's number again. "Yeah? It's me. Sorry about that."

Heiji laughed. "I assume you blew it again?"

Shinichi sighed and began walking towards his house. "Shut up. You know we all can't have it as easy as you do you know."

Heiji scoffed. "Trust me. You aren't the only one. Look if you need my help I'll drop by in the morning. We can schedule a date through Kazuha and then you can owe me big time."

"You just want me to be in your debt for once," he laughed. "But fine...I will be at my parent's house."

Heiji nodded. "Alright. See you then."

* * *

Ran knocked on Sonoko's door and smiled as she saw her best friend open the door. "Sonoko...are you okay?"

Sonoko practically glomped Ran and laughed. "Oh my god! Am I glad you're here! Come in! Quick!" She said grabbing her wrist and pulling her inside.

Ran looked around confused and sighed shaking her head. "Sonoko! You had me worried that you were hurt or something."

Sonoko let her go once they entered her room and shook her head. "Hurt? No! Just the opposite!"

Ran sat down on the bed seeing all of the various clothes scattered around the room. "Well...then what's going on?"

Sonoko smiled and looked to Ran and then turned around lifting her leg behind her, that dreamy look in her eyes. "Makoto is coming into town this weekend. And...I have a feeling that something magical is going to happen."

Ran looked to her a bit wide eyes. "Magical?" she asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Sonoko looked to her and grinned. "Oh like you don't know."

Ran blushed a little and shook her head. "No I don't..."

Sonoko giggled and hopped on the bed next to her. "I think that...Makoto will...propose to me!"

Ran looked to her and gasped. "What? But...but Sonoko don't you think that's a bit...much?"

Sonoko looked to her and shook her head. "What? Of course not! I can just tell he loves me as much as I do him. Maybe even more." She said hugging herself and laying back on the bed. "Which is why I need you to help me pick out the perfect outfit. And I need to practice my surprise face."

Ran looked to Sonoko and began bursting out laughing.

Sonoko looked to her and sat up slowly. "Ran...what's so funny?"

Ran shook her head and wiped a tear from her eye while her other hand held her stomach. "Nothing...nothing at all," she said softly and nodded standing up. "I'm just happy...for you is all." She said placing her hands on her hips and looking back at her. "So if we really want to make this happen. You must have the perfect outfit," she said going along with this plan.

Sonoko nodded and jumped off the bed running over to her closet. "Alright! I knew I could count on you Ran," she smiled and continued throwing things over her shoulders.

Ran nodded and then sat down on the bed slowly her smile fading a little. "Of course you can..."

Sonoko could hear the tone in her voice but didn't turn around. "So...what about you and lover boy?" she teased. "Has he asked you out yet?"

Ran looked over to the closet and then began picking through the clothes on the bed. "No...why do you ask?"

Sonoko shrugged. "I just thought that's what he came over today for."

Ran sighed. "I don't know. I mean...I think he was trying to but..."

Sonoko rolled her eyes. "Ran I'm telling you. You could have any guy you want and yet you want to be with the show offy know it all? I don't get it? I mean what is so special about him anyways?"

Ran didn't answer but continued to pick through the clothes.

Sonoko turned around to look at her friend and smiled. "How about...I help you."

Ran looked up at her surprised. "Help me? But you hate Shinichi. Why would you..."

Sonoko shook her head. "It doesn't matter if I hate him or not. If you love him, and he could make you happy. Then that's all I really care about," she admitted. "But to do it. You have to get him to ask you out first."

Ran sighed. "But how do I do that? I mean...I thought I made it apparent how I felt about him."

Sonoko laughed. "Well as smart as the boy is I swear sometimes he doesn't have any common sense," she said. "But the way I think you get a boy's attention. Is by seeming happy with another boy."

Ran looked to her confused. "What? I...I don't understand. How does that work?"

Sonoko placed her hands on her hips. "Ran you really don't know anything about how this works do you," she grinned. "I'm talking about making him jealous."

"Jealous?" she shook her head. "No...that wouldn't work. I mean Shinichi is too smart for that. He wouldn't fall for it."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked raising her eyebrow and holding a dress up to herself looking in the mirror.

"Well...not really but..." she said standing up and picking up some of the clothes to tidy up a bit.

"Then what do you have to lose?" she asked walking over to Ran and holding a dress up to her. "Besides. I have the perfect guy."

* * *

The rest of the day dragged by and still no call from Ran. He sighed from boredom walking around the large estate. Finally midnight struck while he was lying in bed. He frowned and closed the mystery book he had been reading. Setting it on his night stand, he reached over and turned the lights off.

"Shinichi..."

He opened his eyes and looked around even though the whole room was in darkness. Turning on his side he closed his eyes again shaking off the weird feeling.

* * *

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. It slowly moved down his chest and across his stomach. He opened his eyes slowly though still unable to see. "Hello?" he whispered. His throat was so dry that he couldn't even swallow.

"Shinichi..."

The voice. So faint and yet so familiar sounding. He turned over on his back to get a better view. His heart was pounding so loud. It was the only thing he could hear in the dead of the night. He wondered, for some reason, if this was the feeling a person got before they died "Yes?" he finally answered.

He waited patiently for a response but instead felt a pair of warm lips press against his. His body went numb. Almost as if the kiss was some sort of poison. He could feel his shirt being lifted above his head. The more his shirt came off, the more he could see this mysterious person. A petite figure, tiny waist, womanly structure, seemingly long hair.

Turning his head he moved his eyes only to get a better look at the face. But all he could make out was large purple eyes. Almost as if a shadow was purposely covering the rest. "Who...who are you?"

The pair of eyes moved to look at him and squinted. "I'm your inner desire," the voice spoke simply. "You called me here. Did you not?"

He looked into the eyes and grinned a little. "Subconsciously maybe. But if that is true. Then logically speaking this is just a dream."

Sitting up slowly the figure laughed a little, caressing his cheek with a soft finger. "But you aren't sleeping."

He reached his arm over to the night stand to turn the light on. But felt his hand being stopped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice threatened.

He then felt his pajama pants slowly sliding off. "If I may ask. Why are you undressing me?"

"I'm not. You're undressing yourself."

He looked down to see his other hand moving his pants down on its own. "Wha-.." he tried to stop himself but his hand just continued to remove them.

"Look if this is a bad time for you I'll leave," the voice said as the figure began climbing off him.

"Wait..." he said softly and sat up slowly leaning on his elbows for support. He looked down at himself as he was now only wearing his underwear. "Tell me. What is...my inner desire?"

"You of all people should know Shinichi," the voice said shaping more into the figure of a person. "But you had better figure it out before it's too late."

He then looked over over to see the outlining of Ran walking away. "Ran...Ran! Wait!"

* * *

Shinichi quickly woke up hearing his cell phone buzz on the side table. Looking around the now lit room, he took a deep breath. "So...it was just a dream," he concluded and grabbed the phone picking it up. "Yeah?"

"Are you not psychotic now?" Heiji's voice asked from the other side.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked pulling the covers off of him and stretching.

"I came to your house an hour ago. Last night you told me to let myself if you didn't answer and wake you up. I went into your room and tried to shake you and wake you up but," he paused. "Dude you started acting weird."

Shinichi felt his face warm up extremely quick. "W-what do you mean by...by weird?" he asked nervously.

"You started talking to me at first. And then it just turned into mumbles. For some reason though...you felt the need to get naked and..."

"WHAT!" he yelled jumping up and pulled his pants on quickly. "You mean that voice that was answering my questions was..."

"Well who the hell did you think it was?" Heiji asked confused and then began laughing. "Well at least I know you weren't stripping for me on purpose. I don't think Ran...no Kazuha would be to happy about that idea."

Shinichi pushed his bangs back with his palms and sighed. "Where are you?"

"In your kitchen. You don't eat in very often do you?" he teased opening and closing the refrigerator.

"You are alone aren't you?" he prayed.

"Yes. And be lucky I am," he said hanging up the phone.

Shinichi let out a sigh of relief and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

"Oh come on Ran. I mean it can't be that hard," Kazuha assured as she continued brushing her friend's hair.

"If it isn't that Kazuha...then why hasn't he asked me out yet?" Ran asked worried.

Kazuha shrugged. "Well he has only been back for a little while...maybe he's waiting for the right moment. I mean it took Heiji ages for him to finally realize how he felt about me."

Ran sighed. "Or maybe I am just a friend to him. Maybe what Heiji said was wrong."

Kazuha shook her head. "I don't think so. Heiji seems to know him on another level. And you know how boys are. Despite how much they deny it, they talk about their feelings to each other as much as us girls do."

Ran looked to her and turned around a little. "So you mean...Shinichi told him that he did like me?"

Kazuha shrugged. "I don't know if he said that exactly. But I think Heiji was hinting at something when we were on our way here."

Ran thought for a minute and nodded. "Hm. Maybe Sonoko was right. Maybe he does need a little push."

Kazuha looked to her a little confused and then shook her head. "Oh...Ran what...what are you planning?"

Ran smiled and picked up her phone. "Oh nothing. Just putting operation 'Make Shinichi Jealous' in motion."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review! Look out for Chapter 2 coming soon! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, though I do love them! :)

For my bestie Caylee, for without whom I would not know about this wonderful manga.

* * *

My Inner Desire

Chapter 2

_It's been three days since I've talked to Ran. The last I heard from her was when she had went to check on Sonoko. She had left me a message that night after I had went to bed. Saying that everything was okay and that we would talk soon. But that was three days ago. I tried calling her phone, asking both Sonoko and Kazuha, and even going to her house. But she wasn't there. No one really knew what she was doing. That is until I finally got a phone call. One that I never thought I would ever get. One that I never thought I would have to get. One that for the first time in my life...I didn't know how to solve my way around._

"Dude I hate to tell you this...but I think she's on a date," Heiji said coolly.

"What do you mean she is on a date?" Shinichi demanded to know.

"I don't know how to explain this to you but...she is sitting in a restaurant, dressed up, laughing and talking to some guy," Heiji explained.

"Well how do you know it's a date? I mean...they could just be having dinner together or something as like...friends."

"Ha. Kudo please. Friends don't take friends to this kind of restaurant," he said looking across the street at the two through the window. "What are you going to do?"

Shinichi sighed. "I...there isn't anything I can do. I mean...we aren't officially dating or anything."

"Hell she doesn't even really know that you are in love with her," he pointed out.

"Will you give it a rest? Look...I'll think of something. Maybe I'll wait for her to get home."

"No. No don't do that. Just call her tonight and ask her what she did today. If she said she went out with a friend then maybe you don't have to worry. But if she said she went out on a date...then well...you better make your move on her and fast. Cause this guys is good looking. And rich looking."

Shinichi growled and began pacing around his father's study. "Damn it. How did this even happen? I mean as far as I'm concerned she wasn't seeing anyone. I mean I was living with her for craps sake!"

Heiji laughed. "Yeah but it has been two months. And you still haven't done anything," he said and suddenly coughed and cleared his throat. "Yeah but Kazuha is here so I have to go. Good luck!" he said quickly and hung up the phone.

Shinichi cursed under his breath and looked to the clock. It was already six o clock. Maybe if he waited an hour or two he would try calling her. He sat down in his father's large leather chair and spun around in it once. Looking around the room and sighing. Who else could he talk to about this that would give him an honest answer.

"Moshi?" an older woman's voice came from the other side of the receiver.

"Haibara. It's me Kudo. There's something...I need to ask you."

* * *

Ran sighed looking at the clock as she changed into her pajamas. She wasn't sure exactly what it was that was keeping her from calling him. Maybe the constant threat of Sonoko's voice in her head telling her to ignore him until he came to her. But that's what scared her. What if he never came and she would just continue to wait? Her question was answered when she heard the doorbell ring. Running down the steps she opened it up and looked surprised to see the last person she expected to be standing there.

"Konbanwa. I hope I'm not to late," Shinichi smiled holding out a rose and a bag of popcorn.

Ran smiled widely and laughed a little. "What are you doing here? It's almost midnight."

Shinichi shrugged. "Well I figured since your father was still out working into the wee hours of the morning that...maybe you could use some company."

She took the rose and bag and stepped aside to let him in. "Well that's very nice of you."

He nodded slipping his jacket and shoes off. "Well it's just I hadn't heard from you in a few days so I thought I would drop by and see how you were doing."

She looked to him and nodded walking into the TV room and placing the rose in a vase with other flowers and the popcorn on the table. "Nothing. What about you? Have you been swamped with cases?" she asked.

"Only in my father's books that I have been rereading," he laughed. "I told you it's holiday. Heiji and I have just been goofing off since he's been here. We went to the arcade yesterday. Of course."

Ran laughed and sat down on the couch turning on the TV and looking over to him as if to tell him to sit.

He sat down and looked over to her with a small smile.

"Shinichi..."

He held up his hand. "Before you say anything. I want to give you this," he said reaching his hand over and placing it behind her head. Pulling her closer to him, he closed his eyes placing his lips softly on hers.

She tensed up and opened her eyes wide. He...he was actually kissing her. And it wasn't a dream. She slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a feeling like she had never experienced before. Almost...magical.

His lips tingled and a shiver went up his spine when he felt her finger tips resting on his neck. Her lips were as soft as he had imagined them being. And his hands running through her hair gave him a feeling that he couldn't describe. Like his body was going to react on its own at any minute.

She pulled away slowly and looked him in the eyes. "Why...did you do that?"

He looked to her and laughed a little. "Because...it's something that I've wanted to do...for four years now," he admitted.

Ran looked up at him her face completely red. "Wh-what?"

Shinichi nodded. "It's true. I never got the chance to tell you this Ran but..." he adjusted himself in his seat and turned to face her completely holding her hands in his. "I love you."

She felt as if she could have just fainted right there. "Shi...Shinichi...what...what brought this along all of a sudden?"

Shinichi shrugged. "I finally figured it was time for me to tell you. Because I feared that if I would have waited any longer...you would have moved on."

She looked away thinking about the "date" that she had went on earlier that evening. Did he know about it? Was that why he was doing this so suddenly? "What would make you think that...I was interested in someone else?"

He looked to her and grinned leaning forward now in her face again. "So you admit it. You are interested in me."

Ran shook her head and blushed even harder leaning away from him. "What? No...no I never said that."

He continued to grin loving being in control now. "Oh? Then why is it that you so willingly kissed me back?"

She scooted herself back until her lower back was pushed against the arm of the chair. "Shinichi!" she squealed and threw her legs over the side of the couch. "You're...embarrassing me!" she said standing up her back now facing him.

He couldn't help but laugh. He stood up and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "I don't mean to embarrass you at all," he whispered into her ear. "I just want...to make you happy."

She turned around, still within his hold and wrapped her arms around him as tears filled her eyes. The tears began streaming down her cheeks and she held onto him tighter. "You do...you are making me happy right now," she said softly.

He smiled placing his chin on top of her head and held her tight. Haibara was right. All he had to do was be honest. Tell her exactly how he felt. "Well good. Because...I want you to be my..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a loud scream could be heard from outside of the house.

Shinichi turned around quickly and ran over to the window looking outside. There a woman stood over a body lying on the ground. "Oh no..." he said before turning to look at Ran.

She looked to him and stood still reaching for her phone. "Should I call the police? Or even Otou-san?"

He turned back to the window to see that police sirens were already starting to come into view. "I don't think there is a need," he said as he ran over to the door and to the crime scene.

* * *

Ran sat on the steps near the entrance of the house and sighed as she continued to nod off. She laid her head against the railing as she waited for the commotion to call down in front of her house.

Shinichi looked to Kogoro and followed after him as he went into the house. "Ran? Ran are you alright?" he asked as he walked over to her shaking her gently.

She looked up at him and shot up. "Oh! You're okay! You both just ran off like that and then I was worried so... I stayed up waiting for you."

He looked to her and smiled hugging her slightly. "Well...about what I was saying..."

"Good night Kudo," Kogoro said as he hung his jacket up and looked over to Ran. "It's time for you to go home."

Ran stood up slowly and handed Shinichi his jacket that she ended up using as a blanket. "Otou-san...is it okay if we talk for just a little more?"

Kogoro waved his hand as he walked towards the kitchen to grab himself a beer.

Shinichi held onto her hands and sighed as he looked from the floor to her. "Well like I said. I would want...you to be...my girlfriend."

Ran looked up at him and smiled wiping her eyes. "I would love...to be yours Shinichi," she laughed and hugged him closer.

"Well this certainly is a surprise," Kogoro said as he walked into the room holding the already almost empty bottle.

Shinichi turned around and jumped a little hearing the deep voice behind him. "Uh...Mouri-san."

"Save it Kudo. I think it's time for you to go home now. Really it's late," he stated looking to him tiredly.

Shinichi looked back at Ran who was still blushing. "Mouri-san. I just wanted to ask you. For your permission to date your daughter."

Kogoro looked to him utterly stunned. This wise ass, smarty pants, wannabe detective was actually doing something civil and asking him for permission? "I have to give it to you kid. You did throw me off there with the question. But don't think your low-level of charming is going to be enough to impress me."

Shinichi nodded and stood in front of Ran almost as if in a protecting way. "I know it's not something that you expected from me. But...if I could just prove to you that I will make her happy from now on. Would that be enough for you to give me a chance?"

Kogoro looked to him and then to Ran seeing the happiness on her face. He then sighed and waved his hand taking his coat off. "Fine. If she agrees to be your girlfriend then who am I to stand in her way. But I tell you this boy," he glared. "If you so ever make her cry once I'll hunt you down myself."

Shinichi smiled a little and nodded. "I understand," he said turning around and looking to Ran who hugged him again tightly.

Kogoro cleared his throat. "Now go home will you?" he said walking towards his bedroom.

Ran walked Shinichi over to the door and hugged him one more time after he put his jacket back on. "Thank you...Shinichi."

Shinichi shook his head. "No...you don't have to," he said before stealing another kiss and opening the door. He pulled his hood over his head and looked back to her smiling. "Call you in the morning," he said before taking off down the street.

Ran smiled watching him until she couldn't see him anymore and then closed the door. She sighed placing her fingers to her lips. "Yeah..."

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?" Sonoko yelled looking over to Kazuha and then to Ran. Her cheeks were puffing up and she looked at herself in the mirror once more after putting on her lip gloss. "Well that happened a lot sooner than I expected."

Ran nodded. "Yep. It was like...I don't know. One of the happiest moments of my life."

Kazuha smiled. "See. I told you that it was going to work! This is great Ran! I'm so happy for you!"

Sonoko shook her head and sighed. "I guess I have no choice but to agree with Kazuha. You look a lot happier. Your cheeks are rosy," she said leaning in closer to her. "So tell me...what did you guys do after that?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Ran shook her head. "What? We didn't do anything! He went home because Otou-san came home and it was getting late."

Kazuha smiled. "What do you think would have happened if he hadn't come home?"

Ran covered her face as now she was extremely red from embarrassment. "Nothing! Shinichi isn't that kind of guy!"

Kazuha and Sonoko looked to each other and laughed so hard that they fell over.

Ran pouted and shook her head. "What? What is so funny?" she demanded to know.

Sonoko wiped a tear and giggled. "The fact that you think he is so innocent! I can't believe you sometimes Ran really!"

Kazuha nodded. "Yeah. Especially since he is one of the boys who hangs out with MY boyfriend."

Ran shook her head. "No really. They can't be THAT bad when they're together now can they?"

* * *

"GOAL!" Shinichi yelled throwing his arms in the air and turned around doing a victory dance.

Heiji shook his head and sighed getting out his wallet. "I swear you're good at all forms of soccer. Real game or not," he laughed.

Shinichi laughed and took the thousand yen that he had won from the game. "Well what can I say. It's a gift."

"Yeah just like you and skills with women? Oh wait that's right. The only reason that worked out so easily was because she was already in love with you!"

Shinichi punched his arm as he walked past him and deeper into the arcade. "Whatever. You're just jealous that you can't be as romantic as me."

Heiji threw his head back and laughed. "HA! You call that being romantic? Tell me something," he said stopping him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Did you kiss her?"

Shinichi looked over to him and grinned. "Yeah what of it?"

Heiji looked to him smugly. "And is that all you did with her?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

Heiji shrugged and walked past him and towards the motorcycle racing game. "Nothing," he laughed. "Nothing at all. Just that I'm going to win that money back," he grinned climbing onto the electronic bike.

* * *

"I thought that when Shinichi asked me to be his girlfriend...that things would get better. But it's been a week and already they've only gotten worse," Ran sighed and stirred her cold tea to make the ice in the cup cling.

"Well at least you didn't make a total idiot out of yourself," Sonoko sighed and buried her face in her hands for the hundredth time they've been sitting at the cafe. "I mean how could I misread the signals! I thought for sure he was going to propose to me! I mean all the signs were pointing to him confessing his undying love to me!" she pouted.

"Sonoko," Ran said softly reaching over to pat her shoulder. "It's okay. I mean he still cares about you right? Or else he wouldn't have come all this way to tell you."

"Tell me? Ran! He came to tell me that he was going to Hong Kong for a month and not to call him so much as it will run up international charges," she scoffed.

Ran giggled a little. "At least he's not just disappearing without a signal word."

Sonoko looked up at her slowly and then smiled a little. "I'm sorry. Here I am complaining when I should be happy for you. I never even once congratulated you."

Ran shook her head and waved her hands. "Oh no, that isn't necessary. Especially not now," she said looking down.

Sonoko looked to her for a minute and then let out a sigh. "Men suck," she concluded and then let out much needed laugh. "What did he do to you this time?"

Ran shook her head. "It's not that he's done something. It's just I guess I always imagined when you had a boyfriend that things would be different."

"Well this is what we get for being attracted to smart, late working, dangerous men," Sonoko rolled her eyes. "I mean you would think that they would be a little more grateful to us for all the stress, worry and eye bags we obtain from them."

Ran laughed and sipped her tea from her straw. "You're right. But I don't know who I could ask about this. I mean how do women who are dating and are married to doctors, policemen and detectives handle it?"

Sonoko shrugged and then looked over to her with a smile. "I don't know. But you do have plenty of women to ask."

Ran looked to Sonoko confused. "I do? Who?"

Sonoko shrugged. "Oh I don't know. Like your own mother perhaps?"

Ran laughed. "You do realize Sonoko that she is a horrible example."

"Oh? And how is that?" she asked genuinely wondering.

"My parents aren't together anymore. They can barely stand to be in the same room for more than an hour before starting a fight," Ran admitted.

"Yeah but you know as well as everyone that they still love each other. I mean you can still see it in their eyes. Besides if you really want an honest answer. You should just ask Kudo himself."

Ran was about to say something and then just shook her head. "What?"

Sonoko sighed and shook her head. "Ran, you really are bad at this stuff aren't you?" she giggled. "I mean why don't you just go and ask him why is it that he has been so busy lately. And that you want to spend more time together."

"But I don't want to seem too needy. Especially when..."

"Too needy? Ran you have every right to be needy! He has kept you waiting for how long?"

"Yeah but...I can't keep holding that over his head. He already feels bad enough," she said softly.

Sonoko sighed and rolled her eyes a little. "Oh my god. If only he knew just how lucky he is to have a girl like you. Because if I were a guy I would totally have given him a challenge," she grinned.

* * *

The phone rang repeatedly but Ran didn't know if she really wanted to answer it. She had gotten his voice mail two days in a row and no response until now. She sighed giving in and picking the phone up. But as she did an icon for the voice mail popped up on the screen. Frowning a bit she pushed the button and put the message on speaker as she sat down on the bed.

"Hey...Ran it's me Shinichi. I'm sorry I haven't been able to return your phone call until now. But I was hoping that if you wanted to go to the movies on Sunday..."

"No! Tomorrow!" Heiji's whispered voice in the distance shouted to him.

The sound of the mouth piece being covered was heard and Shinichi's voice whispering. "Shut up!"

Ran couldn't help but giggle at this as she laid back on her bed staring at the phone screen.

"Um...the movies on tomorrow...I would like that," he sighed a little. "Um...please call me back when you get this message. Thanks."

Ran laughed a little saving the message on and pressed the speed dial button that she had assigned to him. Which was number five. Two being her father's number. Three being her mother's number. And four being the police station's. Listening to the ringer she bit her lower lip wondering if he was going to be able to answer.

"H-hello?" Shinichi asked out of breath.

"Shi-Shinichi? What are you doing?" Ran asked sitting up on the bed.

"Oh sorry my phone was on the table and I had ran to the bathroom," he explained. "But I assume you got my message?"

She nodded and stood up walking over to her wall calender. "So you said that you wanted to go to the movies?" she asked curiously.

Shinichi nodded rubbing the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Yeah. I know that we you don't usually go there but..."

Ran smiled. "Fine. But as long as I get to pick the movie then," she negotiated.

Shinichi paused for a minute and then nodded. "Fine by me. Meet you outside after school."

* * *

_Well I can't believe the teacher actually wanted to give me a detention. The nerve of her. Here I am out solving mysteries and fighting crime. Well...not so much fighting but keeping the city safe. And she wants to give me a detention and a F for missing the midterm! I can't help it that I had to go all the way to Nagoya for a case. Luckily the principal and my father are on good enough terms that she reconsidered enough to let me take the make up. Though I was only so lucky to get that much. _

The school lunch bell had finally rang and Shinichi stood up and looked in front of him at some of his classmates standing around his desk.

"Hey Kudo, you hear that the new Sherlock Holmes movie in theaters now?" Yamagata grinned and looked at him.

Shinichi looked up at him and then continued to put his books in his school bag. "Uh...no. I didn't even know they were making a movie."

Minamoto laughed and shook his head. "How is that possible? Isn't your mother an "American" actress. Surely she sent you some news of it being made."

Shinichi chuckled a little stood up slinging his bag over his shoulders. "My mother knows that I'm not that interested in movies. Usually due to their inaccuracies."

Yamagata rolled his eyes and looked over to him. "And here I thought you had your own role in it and everything detective boy. Oh well. Guess all rich kids don't have it all," he teased and began walking out of the room.

Minamoto nodded in agreement with his friend and began following after him. "Yeah. Some detective and fan you are," he added in after running to catch up with his gang.

Shinichi shook his head and sighed walking out of the room and headed to the cafeteria. "Now that you mention it. Heiji did mention something about a detective movie he went to see...but could it have been that one?" he asked placing his hand on his chin looking down as he walked. "How is it possible that I have missed the advertisements for these? And if Okaa-san did know about it..."

"Shinichi! Watch where you're going!" Ran's voice yelled at him as she stepped back a little holding on tightly to her lunch tray.

Shinichi looked up and shook his head regaining himself. "Oh...I'm sorry Ran. I guess I was lost in my thoughts."

Sonoko came from behind Ran and glared at him. "That isn't unusual."

Shinichi ignored her comment and continued to smile at Ran. "Good morning to you too Sonoko."

"Kudo," was all she said as she walked past him and towards their table.

Ran looked between the two and smiled as she giggled. Things seemed to be returning to normal. Slowly but surely. Or...that's what she kept telling herself.

Shinichi watched her giggled and couldn't help but smile himself. He walked over to the table and sat down next to them. "So Ran have you decided on a movie you wanted to see?" he asked curiously wondering if she knew that movie was out or not.

Ran nodded. "As a matter of fact I have."

Shinichi looked to her as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Oh? What is it?"

Sonoko rolled her eyes and slapped him in the back of the head. "Chew with your mouth closed you big baby."

Shinichi stuck his tongue out at her on purpose, approving of the reaction he was getting out of her.

Ran cleared her throat as she slipped on her water bottle. "I'm not telling you. You will just have to wait and see."

Shinichi looked to her and stopped to swallow the mush. "Is that so."

"Why? Did you have a certain movie in mind?" she asked trying to not seem so curious.

"No," he said coolly. "I don't even know what all is playing," he admitted. It was true. Those guys could have just been being jerks to get him all excited for nothing. But Heiji. No, maybe he mistook what he said.

"Typical. You WOULDN'T know what was going on in the entertainment world," Sonoko scoffed.

"Excuse me for caring more about what's going on in the real world," he countered.

Ran shook her head and giggled at the two of them. "It's good...to have you two back to normal," she accidentally said out loud.

The two looked to her before looking to each other and began laughing themselves.

* * *

(Please review! Thanks a lot for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Look out for chapter 3 coming soon! :D)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, though I do love them! :)

For my bestie Caylee, for without whom I would not know about this wonderful manga.

* * *

My Inner Desire

Chapter 3

_I must admit I was certainly surprised to see that the Holmes thing wasn't a lie. But what I was more surprised about was the fact that Ran actually wanted to go and see it. At first I had no objections but then I saw that look on her face. Was she only seeing this with me because she actually wanted to see it? Or because she knew that I would want to see it._

"Ran? Do you really want to see this movie?" Shinichi asked looking over to her as we were the next ones in line to buy our tickets.

She nodded with that innocent look on her face and smiled. "Of course I do. I just...thought you would want to see it."

Shinichi looked over to her and shrugged. "I honestly didn't even know what it was playing."

Ran looked over to him surprised and then placed her hands on her hips. "What?! You have to be joking me! Aren't you like...a huge Sherlock fan?"

"Not to the point of stalking to see if there is a movie, American at that, made of it," he said shaking his head.

"So you don't want to see it?" she asked moving up in the line.

"No I do. I think it will be most interesting to see how they portrayed him in real life. Not many people have been able to do him any...justice."

"And what, you think that you would be able to do a better job?" she asked, a smug look on her face.

"Well I do have artistic talent in my blood. So it's no surprise that I could probably do a better job at playing him without even reading the script!" he boasted.

She rolled her eyes and walked up to the counter. "You are so conceited you know that?" she said to him before asking for the two tickets.

He couldn't help but laugh and agree with that as he paid for the tickets. "Well I do whatever I can to keep that smile on your face."

Ran grabbed a hold of his arm as they continued walking towards the room to sit down in their seats. "I'm so surprised you actually care Shinichi," she teased.

"Of course I care. If I didn't...do you think I would have went through all that trouble to keep you happy?"

"You never cease to amaze me Shinichi. That's all I have to say to that," she said as they walked into the large theater.

_As much as I don't want to admit it, this movie is actually very good. The way Shinichi made him sound was...like an old, grumpy drug addict. But in the movie. He's a buff, grumpy, work-a-holic. Vast improvements if you ask me. But Shinichi's reactions are a lot different from what I expected. He's just sitting there watching the movie. No movement, no talking, nothing. It's almost as if he's asleep with his eyes open. Even during some of the loud, action-packed, or even remotely frightening scenes he just sits there. As if soaking it all in like a sponge. No wonder no one likes to come to the movies with him._

"So...what did you think of the movie?" Ran asked as she stood up and stretched looking over to Shinichi curiously.

Shinichi stood up and nodded. "Hm...Well it seems like...I have a lot of work to do."

"Huh?" Ran asked looking over to him.

Shinichi began walking out of the theater and sighed. "How could I have been so naïve? Of course physical strength is required, but never did I think that this much was? I mean I trained when I played soccer. But that was so long ago. I could be way out of shape."

Ran grabbed onto his arm and slowed him down a little. "Wait...Shinichi what are you going on about? You aren't making any sense."

Shinichi laughed nervously. "Oh sorry. I guess I was thinking out loud." he said looking over to her a sweat drop falling. "But to see him so physically fit, and able to take out bad guys in certain situations! I need to learn how to fight! Do you know how useful this could prove to me if something were to..."

Ran placed her finger over his lips and shook her head. "Shinichi...you can't just LEARN how to fight. I mean...well technically you can but you can't for those reasoning's."

Shinichi looked over to her a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"Take it from someone who knows. When you use your body as a weapon it shouldn't be for anything but self-defense. Or...for the use of protecting someone who is in trouble."

"You don't think I would actually go around and pick fights with people for no reason now would you?" he asked looking to her as they exited the theater.

"I suppose not...but still Shinichi...don't you think this is dangerous enough already? But to actually try and pick fights with people..."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him for a half hug. "No...you don't have to worry about me. Trust me."

Ran smiled a little but didn't look at him. "Easier said than done..."

He laced their fingers together as they made their way down the street towards his house.

"Where are we going?" she asked knowing her house was in the other direction.

Shinichi looked to her and smiled. "Back to my house of course," he said leading the way.

"But why. I thought we were going to make sundaes at my place?" she asked looking over at him.

He grinned and shook his head. "Nope. Change of plans. I thought it would be better if you were to come to my place. That way at least if we make a mess your father won't breath down my neck," he said shivering at the thought.

Ran couldn't help but laugh as they continued to walk. "Do you even have ice cream at your house?"

Shinichi smiled. "Would I invite you over if I didn't?

* * *

Heiji looked at his watch and grinned. "Excellent."

Kazuha raised an eyebrow and watched him from across the dinner table. "What may I ask are you mumbling about over there?"

"Oh nothing. Just that Kudo should be getting back to his house any minute now," he snickered.

"And what does that mean to you? I mean...you didn't tell him anything did you?"

"And what if I did? What's it to you?" he asked.

"You know this is a very important date for Ran. I hope whatever you said to him didn't ruin it or something," she said taking a sip of her water.

"Tell me, would I give my best friend advice that would ruin his chances of getting la..."

"Heiji...what did you say to him..." she glared.

"Come on Kazuha...you know I'm only trying to get him up to speed," he said rubbing his leg against hers under the table.

"Don't change the subject!" she huffed pulling her leg away. "You told him to sleep with her tonight didn't you?"

Heiji looked away with an innocent smile and shook his head. "Not in those words exactly."

"HEIJI!"

Heiji waved his hands and his eyes got wide. "SHHH! You can't...yell like that!"

"Tell me what you said to him..." she demanded.

"Alright alright. So he asked me what it is that would make the date end good. I said usually guys hope to get a kiss at the end of the night. Hug means she likes you, kiss on the cheek means she wants to see you again, and a kiss on the lips can be interpreted two ways. A peck is she really likes you and wants to get closer. And a full on make out is either an invitation to bed, or..."

Kazuha rolled her eyes. "Heiji you act like you are some sort of expert or something! I mean you do realize that I AM the only woman you've been with," she boasted.

He narrowed his eyes a bit and sighed waving his hand at her. "Kazuha...do you want to hear the rest or not?"

She growled a little and looked at him. "Enlighten me..."

"So I told him to invite her to his house. And if he got her in his room...well where else are they going to go?" he grinned.

"Heiji," she shook her head. "I swear sometimes..."

"You act like they just met or something! They've technically been together longer than most marriages have lasted! I mean...the guy deserves to get a little..."

"For your sake Heiji...I hope that this doesn't go bad. Because if he hurts her in anyway...you are so on your own," she said finishing off her drink.

* * *

"Shinichi stop!" Ran pleaded as she moved further away from him.

"Come on Ran! Please! Let me...let me at least have a little bit more," he said reaching over and holding his spoon out towards her.

"NOOOO!" she said scooting more until her back was pressing against the head board of the bed. "It's my fudge brownie ice cream! You didn't want any remember?"

Shinichi laughed and sighed sitting down and placing his spoon back in his empty bowl. "Alright alright fine. But you don't have to be so mean as so not to give me any."

"I did give you some. You are just greedy," she teased sticking her tongue out.

He grinned and leaned over kissing her lips when she had pulled the spoon out of her mouth from the last bite.

She was sort of surprised at this action. The cold ice cream that was once freezing her tongue was now slipping over into his. Knowing exactly where the night stand was she placed her empty bowl on it and used this opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck.

He couldn't believe that the trick had actually worked. But as tasty as the ice cream was, it was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

She giggled as she was slightly lifted off the bed and some of the melted ice cream dripped out of her mouth and onto both of their shirts. "Oops," she said as she swallowed the rest of what was in her mouth.

Shinichi laughed a little and looked at her as he let his body fall backwards, causing her to lay on top of him, as his head was now at the foot of the bed. He looked up at her and tilted his head to the side a little as her long hair was tickling the sides of his face. He began stroking lightly up and down her side with one hand as the other kept her lying on him. "You know that...you are so beautiful..."

Ran smiled and looked down at him and shook her head. "I am? And what is it that possessed you to say that all of a sudden? I mean you aren't the one to give compliments after all."

He grinned. "Can't I compliment my wonderful girlfriend? You know you should appreciate the compliments. I don't just give them to anyone."

"Oh so does that make me...special or something?" she asked looking at him before laying fully on him kissing his lips softly.

"You already know that I think you are," he assured.

"I just.." she blushed a little. "I just want to hear you say it again."

Shinichi rolled over on top of her looking her over lustfully. Her messy hair haloed her beautiful face that sparkled under the dim lighting. Her uniform top was messy and the bare skin on her legs was rubbing against his. He only imagined how soft those legs really were. And was itching to find out soon. He smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I love you."

Ran looked him up and down slowly. His button up white shirt, his black uniform pants were getting damp from all of the sweat that was unconsciously spilling form his body. "Shinichi...how much...do you love me?"

He answered by kissing the pale, soft lips that had been teasing him for the past few hours. Putting all of his weight into it, the kiss was the most passionate one the two had shared yet.

Ran slid her hands under his shirt and got a small chill from what she felt. She knew that Shinichi was in shape. But she didn't know that he actually had been building muscles as well. She pulled away from the kiss and continued to look up at him. "Well?" she asked waiting for an answer.

He sighed and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Enough that I would do anything in the world for you."

"Anything?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"If the situation called for it. Then yes...anything," he promised.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Alright. I just wanted to make sure of that. Before we continued on with this."

"Continued on?" he asked softly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Did you forget? What today was?" she asked looking at him worried.

"Of course I didn't. It's our anniversary. That's why you wanted to go to the movies. To see if I would remember...right?"

"I swear nothing gets past you," she said laughing a bit. "But Shinichi...I'm nervous."

"What? About what?"

"About...about this. About getting...physical in our relationship."

"You know I won't do anything to you that you don't want me to do," he smiled.

"I know but still...if my father finds out... or worse if Sonoko finds out."

He laughed. "Wait how is that worse?"

"If she knew that I did it before her...I think she would be thoroughly peeved," she giggled.

"That sounds like her. But if you don't want to. Then..."

"I want to...Shinichi," she said simply.

He looked at her a little surprised. "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"I want...I just want to be yours Shinichi," she said softly.

Shinichi pushed himself off of her and walked over to his coat pocket. "Well. Then please accept this gift," he said pulling out a small box.

Ran sat up a little and took the box in her hands and opened it slowly. Inside a small purple, diamond ring on a gold band was shining at her. She was utterly speechless. "Shinichi...what...what is this?"

Shinichi smiled kneeling in front of her. "I...I bought this for you Ran because...I thought it would be a good idea. To give you a promise ring."

"Promise...ring?"

"Yes. I want to let everyone know that I am serious about this. And whenever we are ready and have your father's blessing. I will ask you for your hand in ..."

Before he could even finish his sentence Ran tossed the box aside, after sliding the ring on of course, and jumped on him. Her lips locked hard with his as they hit the floor. "Yes..." she said in between kissing him.

Shinichi laughed in between the kiss and her answer and stood up. His arms was still wrapped around her waist and he hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist to better keep her from falling.

He laid her down on the bed and began slowly kissing her neck softly. Every emotion he had for her was just pouring out of him in that one moment. He knew it was possible to have such feelings, but never did he think in his life that he would be able to show them to her. He almost felt bad. To let his body take over in such a lustful manner.

Ran could tell that he was having second thoughts. Did he think she didn't want this? Or that maybe...he himself wasn't ready for it? She looked up the ceiling letting him have better access to her neck.

Sliding his hands up her shirt, he looked up at her and sat up a little. "Ran...are you sure...you want to do this?"

Ran nodded and looked at the ring and then him. "Yes. I know that when this is over. You will still be with me. That's all I need to know."

He smiled and lifted her shirt over her head and dropped it over the side of the bed. Looking over her he realized she was way more beautiful than he was giving her credit for. Her body was long, slender and smooth. Her breasts were contained in the cutest lace up bra and the ridges on top of her uniform skirt teased him as they rubbed up against his stomach. He hadn't noticed but she had already unbuttoned his shirt and was now pulling it over his head. With a little help, he slipped it off and let her do the honors of tossing it off the side.

Ran couldn't help but smile. She had always wanted to do that but never had the courage to. And here she was lying under him. Shirtless and staring up at his bare upper half. Though it was only starting to get interesting as their bottoms were still on. She reached up and stroked his cheek softly before letting her hand slid down his chest. She giggled and watched him stare at her with that devilish grin of his. Grabbing his arms she pulled him down so that he was lying on top of her again and her fingers began circling around his belt buckle.

He watched her a little surprised at how forward she was being. Clearly he was taking a little too long for her tastes. Either way he wasn't going to back down now. He returned the favor and played with the top of her skirt. Stretching the elastic, he rubbed his finger along her hip loving the way that her soft skin felt against his. Pulling it down, he leaned in and kissed her again softly. Trying to make the kiss last as he pulled it down it interrupted in her plan of pulling his down as well.

She laughed and moved her face away feeling her arms entangled in his. "Shinichi...this isn't going to work if you keep getting in my way you know."

He looked down at her and rolled his eyes a little. "Hey. I'm trying to be romantic here and you're ruining it," he teased.

She smiled and pulled her arms away. "Fine. Romance me. Oh great detective."

Shinichi laughed a little and looked away for a second. "Oh so you want to take it there huh? Well then maybe I have to do a little more investigating on you before you can ask me for anything else," he played along.

Ran giggled. "Oh but detective! You must help me. You're the only one I can trust. I mean... everyone is after me."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Well then I guess they will just have to wait. Considering no one is going to have you until I am done doing my search."

Ran looked up at him innocently. "And how long will that take?"

Shinichi smirked. "As long as you allow me," he said sliding the skirt off of her and off the side of the bed.

Ran could feel the warmth of his legs against hers as he lowered himself back on top of her. But that wasn't the only thing she could feel pressing against her leg. "I think maybe...you should get a little more comfortable so that you can search me properly," she said as she unbuttoned his pants.

Helping her out a little he lifted himself up again and shook them off before flicking them off of his foot. When he turned back around to look at her he noticed that her bra had magically came off. His eyes widened a little as he stared down at her bare chest. His hand reacting on its own reached for them and gave them a gentle touch.

She squirmed a little letting out a small noise from the touch of his warm hand on her. "I'm sorry. I just thought maybe you needed a little help with your search."

He looked at her and fully laid on her as he whispered in her ear. "Trust me darling. I don't need any help with my search. I am a professional after all."

She rolled her eyes a little before wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek softly before moving down to his neck. Using her force, she rolled him over so that she was lying on top of him. She could tell he was taken by surprise and it only encouraged her more. She trailed kisses down his neck, his shoulders, his chest until she got to his stomach. His boxers were the only thing that was standing in the way of what she really wanted to see.

Shinichi watched her and shook his head a little. It was almost as if someone had taken over Ran's body and made her into this sexy, experienced woman. He almost felt like he was squirming more than he could have made her. That would change. Once he felt his boxers slip off, he grabbed both of her wrists and stopped her from touching him. Sitting up quickly he pushed her onto her back and moved her legs apart laying between her. He felt something take him over. It was almost as if even if he won't too he couldn't stop. He looked down at her as she was panting heavily. She had hunger burning in her eyes, almost as if nothing he had never seen before.

He decided that he would give her more the chance to get as aroused as he was. Without even thinking his kissed her shoving his tongue in her mouth, sliding his hand between her legs. Yanking the panties down he stroked the outside of her with his middle and index finger gently.

Ran closed her eyes tightly as she gripped the bed sheets. The amount of pleasure she was feeling was indescribable. Is this what Kazuha meant when she said she couldn't explain the way she felt the way she did? She bit his lower lip softly as she let out a soft moan as she felt his fingers make their way inside.

Shinichi felt the warm, wetness surround his fingers as he moved further in. He couldn't help but feel in control now. Playing around in her soft center he looked down at her bright red cheeks. She was practically begging for him to touch her more. Her body pressing against his so hard that the sweat dripping off of his could barely move.

She contemplated whether or not she should wrap her legs around him or not. But instead she opened her eyes and looked at him. She reached her hand down to grab his and and slowly pulled it out of her. "Ah...Shin...nichi..."

He looked down at his dripping wet fingers and grinned from the accomplishment. If she was having any second thoughts before he knew that they were definitely gone by now. "Yes?...Ran?" he asked looking down at her and watching her hand go out of view in between both of their legs.

"I want...I...want..." she started as she slowly wrapped her hand around his hardened self.

He took in a deep breath as he felt her fingers play with him and raised an eyebrow. He knew fully well what she wanted. And much to his surprised he was more than ready to give it to her. "I know. Trust me," he grinned and leaned down moving her hand and replacing it with his own. Feeling her spread her legs wider he slid in between them and positioned himself.

Watching him ready himself, anxiously she thought to herself in the few seconds that seemed like a life time. This was the last time that she would be able to indefinitely call herself a virgin. And yet if it were with him, the only person she would ever really let come this close to her, then she would be okay. She knew that once her father found out about it, and even once Sonoko heard the news, they would be upset. But the only thing on her mind at that moment, was making him happy. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a sharp pain.

Shinichi gritted his teeth as he slid into her. Although she was wet from the earlier actions, she was so tight that he was afraid if he tried to move either way it would cause problems. And judging by her facial expression he wasn't too sure if she was okay or not. "Ran...are you...are you okay?"

Ran looked up at him and laughed a little as a tear fell out of her eye. "Oh...you just caught me off guard is all," she admitted.

Shinichi nodded a little and grabbed onto her hips and slowly pulled out of her and pushed back in again. The wetness from the both of them smoothing out the friction quickly. He closed his eyes and continued the rhythm as he kissed her lips again softly.

She gripped around him tightly as she dug her nails into the skin on his back. She closed her eyes and pulled her lips away from him letting out a soft yell. "Ah..." she panted as she arched her back the pain quickly leaving her and being replaced with a more pleasurable.

He loved the way his body felt when it was connected with hers. The scratch of her nails on his back only drove him wilder. Without realizing it he picked up his pace as his bed began to rock back and forth from the movements.

Ran was trying so hard not to let out a loud scream, but she knew that there was no one else here but those two. She tilted her head back and opened her mouth as a small shriek escaped from her lips.

Shinichi knew that he couldn't hold it in any longer but he wanted to pleasure her for as long as possible. He was thrusting in and out of her as fast as he could, making it seem like he was going to explode at any second. "Ran...I...I..."

Ran shook her head and pulled his lips to hers kissing him passionately. She wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed them tightly making it so that the warm liquid from within his slid into her quickly. His weight suddenly pressed up against her as he almost collapsed on top of her.

Shinichi pulled his mouth away from hers and rolled over on his side, lacing their legs together and hugging her in a tight embrace. "I love you," he said softly trying to catch his breath.

Ran giggled a little and looked up at him. "You said that already. But...I like hearing it from you."

Shinichi chuckled. "Good. Because I like saying it. Now that I am finally able to."

She closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest. "Took you long enough," she smiled and began drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Heiji looked over to Kazuha and turned the TV off as the movie. He let out a soft sigh and looked at the clock. "Wow...it's midnight already?"

Kazuha yawned and looked at the clock. "Wow really? I guess I should be getting home then."

He scooted next to her and smiled. "Or you know there is plenty of room here. You can stay here," he suggested.

Kazuha laughed and shook her head. "Uhhhh no," she teased sticking her tongue out. "But you can always call your buddy and see how he's holding up."

Heiji grinned. "Oh trust me. I know what he's up to and in."

Kazuha hit him and then crossed her arms. "Oh? And how do you know?"

"Because if I didn't get a call from him, then that meant she spent the night. And my phone has been right here the whole time."

"You mean you were going to answer the phone during our date to..."

Heiji interrupted her sentence to kiss her softly.

Kazuha smiled and looked at him a blush waving over her cheeks. "Heiji..."

He smiled. "Still want to go home?"

She looked to him and smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and shaking her head. "Well...I guess staying one more night wouldn't be so bad."

Heiji nodded. "Good. Then let me give you the tour."

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that wonderful steamy scene as much as I liked writing it. I love how natural these two just feel with each other. It's so obnoxious but also so cute. And Heiji. You perv! HAHAHA! R&R! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, though I do love them! :)

For my bestie Caylee, for without whom I would not know about this wonderful manga.

A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the delay in posts! I have been so busy with school and I just got a new computer last month. Mine died in October, figures lol, but no worries I am here and here to stay for all of my lovely fans. I appreciate those of you who did review. I hope the lot of you who haven't will do so! Well without further adue~ here is chapter 4.

* * *

My Inner Desire

Chapter 4

_The next few days were like a dream. I felt like one of those girls in a Hollywood video. Shinichi would walk me home from school every day, surprise me with little gifts and find any excuse he could to talk to me on the phone. Sonoko said that it was because he realized how lucky he was to have me finally, but I think it's because we have become a lot more intimate and now nothing could stand in our way._

"Ran! Will you please pay attention?" Kazuha huffed and looked over to the dress she was holding up to her body. "This is one of the most important night of our lives and here you are loli gagging and day dreaming!"

Ran blushed a little and nodded standing up from the fitting room chair. "Ah. I'm sorry Kazuha-chan. I guess I was just a little distracted."

"Yeah from the fact that you and your lover boy finally grew up and did the…" Sonoko started but Kazuha's laugh cut her off.

"Oh Sonoko don't tease the poor girl. I'm actually proud of you Ran. You must really love him."

Ran continued to blush and nodded. "I-I do love him. You both already know that though."

Sonoko opened the fitting room door and did a small twirl. "And here I am! The senior prom queen! Suzuki Sonoko!"

Kazuha pretended to clap as if she was in the crowd and walked up to her crowning her with a plastic tiara off the shelf. "Beautiful! Doesn't she just look stunning!"

Ran couldn't help but laugh as she watched Sonoko put a jacket over Kazuha's shoulders. Sonoko then linked her arm with Kazuha and leaned close to her. "None of this would have been possible without the love of my friends and my love, Makoto."

Kazuha looked around confused and then cleared her throat speaking in an attempted deeper voice. "Uh yes. I must say I am more than honored to be Sonoko-chan's date. I can't wait any longer. I must do it in front of all of these people." She giggled and got on her knee. "Sonoko. Marry me!"

Sonoko blinked and pretended to tear up before glomping Kazuha to the floor. "HAI!"

Ran was now on the floor gasping for air she was laughing so hard. "You…guys…stop…I can't…stop laughing!"

Kazuha giggled as well and shook her head. "That's how I predict the night going."

Sonoko grinned and stood up helping her two friends stand. "Well let's just hope you're a psychic."

Ran smiled and pulled a dress off the rack. "Well then. Let us beautify ourselves for the night of our lives. After all we only have a week to get these things ready and properly accessorized!"

Kazuha nodded and looked to her watch. "I just hope the boys are doing okay. You know how they get when they go shopping together."

* * *

Heiji looked at the tux he was wearing and made a face. "I don't know…maybe it's too short on me."

"Too short?" Shinichi asked as he looked at the ties. "Are you claiming to be tall?"

Heiji looked over his shoulder at him and glared. "Shut up. You're just jealous because I am all over built better than you are."

"Really? Is that something I should concern myself with?" he asked picking up cufflinks and holding them up to the tie.

"Or would you rather concern yourself with the touch of your girlfriend's bare skin against yours," he grinned.

Shinichi looked over to him wide-eyed and blinked. "Wha-what?"

"Come on, you never really gave me the details of what happened! I want to know these things you know. Its common law of brotherly knowledge that you tell me everything you did and saw with excruciating details."

Shinichi looked away from him and hid the warmth that was coming to his face. "Well…it was nice…she looked like I always envisioned her to look. Like…like…"

"Like an angel?" a voice came from behind the two.

Shinichi turned around to see a guy about his age and height standing with his back towards him. "Excuse me?"

The guy shrugged and shifted his hood on his hoodie still not turning around. "Your girlfriend. The way you were describing her, it reminded me of a girl I used to admire. I just only hope it's not the same woman."

Heiji raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"That's not something you don't already know, Hattori. I know of your lovely girlfriend as well. She looks especially beautiful in the red dress she picked out to wear for you this weekend."

Shinichi was about to walk over to the guy when Heiji beat him to it. The guy whipped around quickly and grinned as he lifted his head to look at the both of them. Heiji was on the verge of punching him when he stopped recognizing the face. "Kuroba?"

"Kaito?" Shinichi asked looking over Heiji's shoulder. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Kaito smiled and hugged Shinichi. "Come now. Don't you dare say you didn't miss me. Ever since you've gotten your "life" back you've been avoiding me." He proceeded to pout. "Why is that?"

Heiji let out a sigh of relief finally. "I swear one of these days I'm going to punch you so hard."

"Well look at you all snazzy in a suit," Kaito smiled changing the subject. "You should see the girls. I think you're going to love what they're wearing. On and under their dresses."

"You bastard! How do you know all of that!" Heiji growled.

"I'm a master of disguise Hattori," he said holding up a lingerie worker badge. "If you want I can tell you Kazuha's exact measurements."

Shinichi grabbed Heiji's arm before his fist hit Kaito's face. "Kaito, what are you doing here? Did you come here to get beat up?"

Kaito laughed a little and took a step away from the two shaking his head. "Of course not, there was a purpose to my very eventful trip to the shopping strip to see you."

"And what would that be besides pissing me off," Heiji hissed.

"To warn you."

Shinichi and Heiji looked to each other. "Warn us? Of what?"

"Apparently word around town is that the famous detective Kudo has gotten himself a girlfriend. You do remember that not all of the Black Organization members were captured. So you had best be careful where you go alone and where that pretty lady of yours goes too."

Shinichi cursed under his breath. He knew that. But with all of the good things that have been happening lately he had forgotten to be careful. Even outside of the organization he still had many enemies. "You're right."

Heiji sighed and walked back over to the mirrors. "Great. Just what we need. Something else to mess up the fact that we are just trying to lead normal teenage lives."

"You can come with me to the Philippines," Kaito suggested. "We can start a new life together," he said in Kazuha's voice and rested his head on Heiji's shoulder.

"AH! Stop that it's weird." He pushed Kaito away from him and shivered. "Anyways Kudo you should just agree with him. It's still dangerous out there. Who knows who else was secretly working with them. I mean it has only been a few months."

"I just only hope now that there won't be a group that will try to revive them or anything crazy like that. I highly doubt my body can take another shrinking."

"Oh you wouldn't shrink this time," Kaito reassured. "You would just die like you were supposed to."

"You have to make it sound so casual don't you?" Shinichi sighed and shook his head. "We should go meet up with the girls. Now I'm a bit paranoid."

"A bit doesn't even begin to describe the look on your face," Kaito teased and waited for them to leave.

* * *

_We arrived at the restaurant for dinner and all I could think about was something bad happening to Ran. I don't blame Kaito, in fact I ended up thanking him for reminding me of the dangers. But Ran could sense something was wrong with me as we were sitting at the table. She reached over and grabbed my hand under the table squeezing it a bit._

"You okay?" she asked looking to me a bit worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just more hungry than I thought I guess," I said reaching for another egg roll from the appetizer tray.

Sonoko smiled at Kaito and batted her eyelashes. "Really? You really think so?"

"Oh but of course Suzuki-chan. I must say your boyfriend is the luckiest guy in the world. I would have proposed to you months ago," he grinned stroking her chin with his finger.

Kazuha grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her. "Alright Kaito that's enough out of you."

Heiji looked to Kazuha and grinned. "So I hope that you got a red dress. Because I got a tux with a red tie."

Kazuha gasped. "Heiji how did you know?" she smiled. "I knew we were in sync or something," she said reaching over and kissing his lips softly.

"Well actually," Kaito started but Shinichi cut him off clearing his throat.

"Let's not ruin the surprise completely is what Kaito was going to say right?" he said nodding his head.

Kaito got the hint and rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure. Where is my lo mein? I am starved."

Ran raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like Chinese noodles?"

Kaito looked at the massive bowl that the waitress set down in front of him. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Ran looked over to Shinichi and smiled. "Oh…nothing," she smiled and took a sip of her water.

The meal went without any problems and the six walked out of the restaurant laughing and joking. A shady person in black walked past them in a rush and knocked Ran over causing Shinichi to reach out and grab her before she hit the ground.

Suddenly a sharp pain could be felt on his arm. "Ouch!" he hissed and looked up to see the dark shadow disappear into the darkness.

"Shinichi you're bleeding!" Kazuha yelled and ran over to him.

Ran slowly stood up and looked at him as well. "Shinichi! Are you okay? What happened? Where did that cut come from?"

Shinichi looked to his arm and then to Heiji and Kaito. They both nodded and pulled the girls away from him and over to Sonoko.

"I didn't think it would start this soon," Shinichi whispered to the guys.

"Neither did I," Heiji said softly. "It's only so lucky that you dove to catch her or that cut would have been right on her throat. Damn that person…whoever they are they know exactly what they're doing."

Kaito sighed. "I'm going to do a little more investigative reporting for you guys. The police still don't know about the missing members but…I can get in with a few suspicious characters around town."

Heiji looked to him concerned. "I don't know whether to be happy about that or…"

Shinichi patted Kaito on the shoulder and nodded. "Thank you. Just be careful. They've seen you with me now too."

"As if you have to worry about me. I can change my face tomorrow. But you all can't," Kaito said and then turned around. "Well ladies. I bid you a good night."

Before anyone could say anything he disappeared. "Shinichi I'm getting scared…let's get home," Ran said holding onto him.

"Yeah," he said looking around as if a pair of eyes was watching their every move. "Let's."

* * *

A/N: YAY! Finally I updated! I'm again sorry for the wait. But I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry again if it's a little bit shorter than the other ones too. Can't let you know everything right away! ;) In any case please review! I love to hear from you guys. Suggestions are appreciated too.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, though I do love them! :)

For my bestie Caylee, for without whom I would not know about this wonderful manga.

A/N: SURPRISE I'M BACK! I am sooooo sorry for the delay in posts….AGAIN! I have been so busy with school and I just got two new jobs. School is finally over, so no worries I am here and here to stay for all of my lovely fans. I appreciate those of you who did review. I hope the lot of you who haven't will do so! Well without further adue~ here is chapter 5.

* * *

My Inner Desire

Chapter 5

_I'm not sure if I got any sleep that night. But I couldn't help but keep any and every light, TV and radio on to reassure myself that staying in this house alone wasn't a stupid move. It's only too bad that Heiji lives so far out or else I would have stayed with him. Mouri-san would laugh at the thought of me asking him that and all of my old…"friends" wouldn't recognize me since I'm not a small child anymore. There was only one person left that I could turn to. Prom was in two days and if I didn't get any sleep Sonoko would never let me live down the fact that my bags under my eyes were bigger than her father's estate._

"Thank you again for letting me stay here Professor," Shinichi said as he pulled his pajama shirt over his head. "I guess I just haven't become used to staying in a big house alone," he lied.

Asaga set a cup of warm tea down in front of him before shaking his head. "Oh it's no problem at all Shinichi. I have more than enough space so it's not like you're intruding or anything. Besides I always enjoy the company."

Shinichi smiled and took the cup of tea holding it up to his nose taking in a deep breath. "Yes well I'm sure it gets lonely around here without Haibara around."

"Oh she comes and visits me when she is free from her busy schedule," he laughed pouring himself a cup.

"You make her sound as if she is a celebrity of something," Shinichi said rolling his eyes a bit.

"No but apparently you are," he said reaching behind him and grabbing a newspaper off the kitchen counter. "Look at this," he said pointing to the middle of the page.

Shinichi looked curiously at the paper and raised an eyebrow. He took a small sip of the tea and raised the paper to eye level with his free hand. He then began coughing as he started to choke on the tea and slammed the paper down. "WHAT?!"

Asaga looked over at him with a concerned look. "I'm not sure what it is you're freaking out about. I mean, aren't you in the paper all the time now that you don't have to hide the fact that you are solving cases again? I wonder how Mouri-san is taking this?"

Shinichi couldn't answer, laugh or even blink his eyes if he wanted to. "Professor you don't understand….this article is different. It…" he looked down at it again and read the words over again to make sure he wasn't going insane.

"Teen detective Shinichi Kudo was found holding hands with his new girlfriend Ran Mouri, daughter of Kogoro Mouri the famous sleeping detective, by the newly opened plaza just outside of Ueno station," he said slowly.

Asaga waited for him to continue though Shinichi just sat there in silence. "I don't get it. What has you so worried?"

"Professor you know as well as I that not all of the members of the Black Organization were caught. Kaito came to Heiji and me last night to warn us that there are still enemies out there that know about me and Ran's relationship. Now it's being advertised in the newspaper for all of the killers to see! We were even attacked last night outside of the restaurant," he panicked holding up his bandaged arm. "Like Kaito said, the next time I am forced to swallow a pill I will die …"

"Shinichi, Shinichi calm down. Ran will be safe as long as her father is keeping tabs on her," he assured. "As for you I'm sure that you will be able to figure out how to put a stop to this. You have before and you can again. Look how about we call Haibara and ask her for some information on the remaining members. Surely she has access to a database or…something."

Shinichi took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. I should ask her for help. If anyone knows how to deal with them it would be someone who used to be on the inside."

Asaga smiled and picked up the phone handing to him as he moved to clean up the mess that the tea caused when Shinichi was about to faint. "Be my guest, I am going to go make us some snacks to put us at ease for the night."

Shinichi smiled and began walking around the lab as he dialed the telephone number. The phone rang and rang as the answering machine started to play, "Hi, you've reached me. Leave a message after the beep." The machine was about to beep when he hung up and dialed the number again. "Hi, you've reached me. Leave a message after the beep."

Taking a deep breath Shinichi prepared himself to leave a message. BEEP! "Hey you, it's me. I've got another question of advice for you. Call me at the lab I'll be staying there tonight."

He hung up the phone and looked at it a bit confused. Asaga came back into the room with a plate of nikuman and set it down in front of him. "That was a short conversation. How did it go?"

Shinichi set the phone down and instantly grabbed one of the steaming buns. "Oh this looks delicious," he said before taking a bite into it. After chomping down the first one he looked to the professor with a shrug. "I left a message. She didn't answer."

"You didn't use names did you? You know how paranoid she still is about someone finding her hideout and listening to her messages."

Shinichi laughed a little grabbing another bun. "At this point I don't blame her. I should be more careful myself. Maybe…I should call Ran."

Asaga grabbed the phone from off the table and shook his head. "There is no need to worry her or her father about it. I'm sure if something were to happen the police or even Mouri-san himself will contact you."

Shinichi nodded and took a deep breath. "I know, thank you professor. Sometimes I just need another person to help me assess the situation and calm me down."

"Well I hope you're nice and full and ready to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us I'm sure, with Haibara going to call you back and going over there to figure this all out. Not to mention you're new lady."

Shinichi stood up and shook his head as he finished off his tea. "Right professor. Right," he grinned and walked over to the bedrooms. "Good night."

"Good night Shinichi," he said with a fatherly smile and turned off the lights.

* * *

"Oh my God Ran! You're a celebrity! A real town celebrity!" Sonoko laughed and looked to her best friend before pulling the newspaper from off the coffee table.

"Sonoko I don't think that's a good thing to be honest," Ran said sighing a bit as she took a bite of her breakfast bowl. "I mean Shinichi was right. It could put me, you, everyone in more danger now that they know Shinichi and I are a couple. Not to mention you all were there with us the night of the attack and..."

"Ran seriously you're worrying too much. If there is one thing I will admit it's that Shinichi has a way of being one step ahead of these guys at all times. Why do you think he is such an amazing detective? And in my opinion, not that I would ever admit this when he was around, but...you should trust him you know? Have faith in him that he is going to keep you safe and that you will be okay. Besides you know half the police department and your father is a legendary, surprisingly, detective. No one is going to just come out right for you."

"Yeah...I guess you're right. I just," she sighed. "I guess I'm just upset at the fact that everything seemed to be going so perfect and then this happens. Sometimes I wonder if I'm cursed or something. First my parents, then Conan, now Shinichi. I mean..."

Sonoko shook her head and wrapped an arm around Ran with a small smile. "If anything Ran you're perfect. It's totally natural to be having these types of emotions right now. But for Shinichi's sake you have to be that strong woman he fell in love with in the first place."

Ran thought for a moment and blinked nodding her head. "You're right! How silly of me. I will do it. Alright. Let's get ready."

"Ready? For what?" Sonoko asked.

"We're going to visit Kazuha." she said firmly.

"All the way in Osaka?" Sonoko asked. "But it's Saturday. We will have to come right back tomorrow morning for school."

"That's okay. Now let's pack a quick bag and get going. There is much I think we three need to come up with. Prom is coming up and I don't want that night to be ruined. We can put our heads together to solve this mystery just like the boys do right? so...let's try."

Sonoko stood up and shook her head placing her hands on her hips. "I swear you amaze me to no end Ran. Alright. I'm in. But you stay in my sight at all times." she said in a sort of motherly tone.

"Alright. Same for you too." she said with a smile and the two girls went up to her room to prepare.

* * *

Shinichi had gotten a phone call back from Haibara the next morning. He had agreed to meet her in a casual place to further discuss what it was that seemed to be bothering him so much. Seeing her sitting in the back of the small coffee café, Shinichi made his way over to her and sat down across the table from her ordering himself an iced coffee.

"Thanks for meeting me here on such short notice," he said softly as he shrugged his jacket off and looked over to her. From his perspective she still looked almost the same. Only difference is she changed her hair, and started to wear make up and a bit more feminine clothing to throw anyone off her trail that might have been on to her before. though she still never really got used to the idea of living the "adult" life.

"It's no problem. If anything I'm more worried about you. Have you seen the newspaper? Your name is plastered all over it. I thought we had agreed that you would lay low for a while as the organization is not fully intercepted yet." Ai slightly scolded him.

"I know, I know. And trust me I'm trying. It's just. I don't know what to do now. It's out there for everyone to see. I mean the news about Ran and I was eventually going to get out but I didn't think the media would make such a big deal about it. I even cut back on the amount of cases I was solving so not to draw a lot of attention to myself and then this happens. Ran and I were attacked last night and it's like someone is following me or..." he then paused and lowered his voice taking a quick look around.

"Don't worry. I checked the place for potential bugs when I first came in. You're safe to speak here but still speak lowly. No one we don't know can be trusted at this point. And honestly I can't believe that you are just now calling me about this problem." she sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know. I didn't think about it until the attack happened. To be honest I had become way to careless and I think whoever set up the attack knew that my guard was slipping and was just waiting for the right time to strike. Whoever it was knew that Ran and I developing our relationship would eventually take my mind off of what was really going on in the world."

"They say love makes you do some crazy things," she said softly shaking her head. "It's only a good thing that Ran was with you when the attack happened. But at the same time it's also a bad thing because the attacker wanted to make themselves known. Instead of waiting for her to be alone to strike they did it so bluntly and out in the open. For what reason would they gain for you to know about their existence I wonder?"

Shinichi sighed and smiled to the young waitress who brought over the iced coffee and took a sip of it stirring it a bit. "I don't know. But what I do know is that now we don't have to speculate anymore on IF there is some sort of outsider working for Gin. He's a powerful man. And I'm sure he has followers that are still following his every command even from inside of a jail cell."

"And no doubt he wants to get his revenge before he is sentenced by the Japanese and the American government. No matter what way you look at it he most likely won't make it out of this one alive. And that probably only pisses more of his followers off that the one responsible for his death...will be you." Ai reminded.

Shinichi looked down at the table and bit his lower lip wondering just how many people were involved with the organization. Would he have to live the rest of his life out in hiding? Secret? Terrified and always keeping to look over his shoulder to make sure that he or Ran or anyone he knew for that matter was in danger?

"Great," he said softly. "So...what do you propose I do? How many members were in the organization when you were there? Do you know if he had a recruiter of sorts on the side for non official members?"

Ai thought for a moment and then nodded her head. "I know that the organization was a lot smaller than the police gave them credit for when I was still apart of it. But. That doesn't mean I was being told the whole truth either. After all I was kicked out remember after my sister..."

Shinichi nodded. "Oh right. I remember."

"It's been two years since then and although you have captured and or killed a few of the top dogs who is to say there aren't a lot of ankle biters running around still doing Gin's dirty work. Not if I remember Gin correctly there aren't more then five non members running around the cities. He was never a man of clutter or disorganization. So my guess would be if there was anyone you had to worry about it wouldn't be more than a handful."

"I see. Well that makes me feel a little bit better knowing that there won't be a potential rebirth of the organization." Shinichi said a bit relieved.

"That would be impossible considering the police confiscated everything from the hideout and burned the remaining of the poison that they were cooking up in the lab. Most of the ones that know the secret ingredients are behind bars. Or dead."

"So the possible five are more like the rejects that weren't official members but were so desperate to please Gin that they were in a sort of rushing ceremony to be accepted into the club so to speak." Shinichi deduced.

"If you want to think of it that way. Still I wouldn't underestimate them. Like you said you were clearly attacked last night with no signs of warning or without them leaving any traces of themselves. Whoever this person is knows what their doing and will do anything to please Gin. He...he has that effect on people." she said as she looked away and out of the window as if remembering something of her own.

"Well thank you for taking the time to meet with me. I don't want to keep you here for too long. I don't want your face coming out in the papers with me as well," he laughed trying to relighten the mood seeing as he knew she didn't like talking about this particular subject anyways.

"It's okay. I don't want to see you or Ran get hurt so I will do everything I can to make sure that you two have as much information as you need to stay safe." she smiled with assurance.

"Thank you." he said before putting the money for his now empty iced coffee on the table and then stood up and waved to her. "Keep in touch," was all he said before walking out of the café with his hands shoved in his pockets.

* * *

"Thank you for choosing the JR Yamanote Express Shinkansen line. Now departing from Tokyo to arrive in Osaka in approximately three hours and fifty-five minutes. Please have your tickets ready and stay in a single file line...Thank you for choosing..."

"Oh! I'm so excited!" Ran smiled and looked over to Sonoko. "It will be the first time in a while that I've had a taste of Osakan food too. This was a really good idea."

Sonoko pulled her sunglasses from off her face to the top of her head. "Of course. If we could ever get on the stupid metal thing." she grumped.

Once they were inside and had taken their seats the ride was underway. Ran and Sonoko gossiped for what seemed like almost an hour before Ran stood up to go to the bathroom. After assuring Sonoko for the umpteeth time that she would be fine she left the train car and headed towards the restroom.

The only thing that kept Sonoko from having a further melt down was that fact that this was a non stop train. So if someone did in fact try to kidnap Ran or something insane like that she would have time to find her and alert the authorities before reaching their destination.

Ran pulled out her cell phone as she exited the bathroom and the familiar tone rang. Shinichi's name danced around the screen before she looked shocked and answered it cautiously. She had totally forgot to tell him she was going to Osaka. "Moshi-Mos..."

"Ran! Oh my God where are you? Why didn't you tell me you were going to Osaka! What were you thinking?" Shinichi asked in a panic as he paced back and forth in Professor Agasa's lab.

"Shinichi I am so sorry. It was a spur of the moment thing that I asked Sonoko to do with me and it was only because I wanted to see if Kazuha and Heiji had any ideas or plans as to make sure that prom didn't get ruined because of this incident." she explained.

"And you couldn't have just discussed this on the phone?" he inquired.

"Well I really wanted to see her in person. And I'm not alone Sonoko is with me. And it's not like we are traveling at night and Kazuha and Heiji are going to meet us at the station. Please don't be upset Shinichi. I didn't think to invite you because I knew it would be a bad idea to have you seen with me. Plus if whoever is trying to get to you sees that you are still in Tokyo they wouldn't look to find me all the way in Osaka right?"

Shinichi was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. "You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just called your house and your father just told me and then I got a text from Heiji and it was just all too much since the only person I didn't hear it from was you. But as long as you're safe and Sonoko is with you at all times then you should be fine."

Ran smiled. He was so worried about her and it only made her heart feel warm for him even more. "You don't have to worry Shinichi. I'm going back to my seat now. I'll call you as soon as we arrive at the station alright?"

Shinichi nodded. "Right. Be careful." and with that she was gone. Shinichi did all he could not to freak out as he waited the rest of the two and a half plus hours to hear a call back from her. He even spam texted Heiji's phone asking him what was going on before Heiji finally called him and told him to chill out.

Ran went back to her seat and the two girls continued to gossip and snack until they finally made it to the train station. Grabbing their bags and getting off of the train Ran waved to Kazuha and Heiji before walking over to the two glad that nothing abnormal happened on this train ride.

After making sure Shinichi could go about his day in peace the four made their way to the restaurant district and settled on a traditional okonomiyaki bar that Ran was more than happy to do the honors and flip the patties when they were ready to be eaten. It wasn't until the gang made it to the karaoke bar that they finally sat in a circle around each other and began discussing the situation at hand.

This was a perfect place as they were in a closed room and the music was so loud that only the four of them could hear each other. That and the booth was sound proof so those on the outside couldn't hear what was going on inside.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Tokyo Shinichi finally received he phone call he was waiting for. "Kudo, it's me. I think I have some information that may prove useful to you."

Shinichi knew he could count on Kaito to come up with the information should all else failed. "Alright. Let me know. What is it that's going on?"

"It turns out there are still three more stragglers out there taking commands from Gin from inside the prison. The one that attacked us the other night was none other than Whiskey. Her real name I still have yet to figure out. But she is a beautiful, cunning young woman that Gin has taken a real interest to as of late. Now whether the two were or are lovers is yet to be determined. But the fact of the matter is this girl used to be a part of a private investigations team. So her tracking skills are on par with mine if not higher."

Shinichi cursed under his breath as he bit the tip of his thumb. "I see. So in other words. She is one of the last remaining three protecting the whereabouts of the real boss and still taking orders from Gin."

"Exactly. So I would be on the look out for any suspicious women that were perhaps a little too friendly with Ran for apparently no reason." Kaito suggested.

"Right. Okay. I will call Ran now and give her the warning. Keep me updated." he said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

The door to the private karaoke booth opened and a young woman dressed in the staff uniform walked in with a tray of the dessert that the group had ordered. She had a germ repellent face mask on her face and set the tray down placing her gloved hands in front of her bowing a bit.

"Please let me know if there is anything else you need to make your stay enjoyable," she said cheerfully.

"Thank you very much!" Ran said and grabbed her banana split. Sonoko was lazily flipping through the song book and Heiji was showing Kazuha a picture on this phone.

A grin came to the woman's face as if it was going to be too easy and she pulled out what looked like a spray can and began spraying a odd colored mist in front of the four. Before any of them had any time to react they all collapsed in the booth and the woman let out a maniacal laugh. Lifting Ran with ease over her shoulder she began walking out of the room when she heard the ringtone from the bench. Walking over to it she saw Shinichi's name pop up and flipped the phone open answering it though didn't say a word.

"Hello? Hello? Ran? Are you there? Can you hear me?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh I can hear you loud and clear Kudo-kun." she said in a sort of condescending tone. "But your little girlfriend here is a bit busy at the moment and won't be able to answer."

"Who is this?! What have you done with Ran?!" Shinichi demanded.

"Let's just say you can't fool me by trying to send her out of the city. I have eyes and ears everywhere and you made the mistake of underestimating my abilities. This was a little too easy honestly. So tell me Kudo. How much will you risk to get her back? Or even save her life. You took something precious of mine. So now I will do the same to you. I'll be waiting for your arrival."

With that the phone went dead.

* * *

A/N: Got you on the edge of your seat don't I? Well like all great story artists it's CLIFFHANGER TIME! hahaha. Obviously I mean I want to keep you guys coming back for more right? Thank you to all my fans that have reviewed. I appreciate it so much that you guys enjoy the story just as much as I enjoy writing it! Hopefully there won't be any more long gaps in between updates but only time will tell. Hope you enjoyed and as always thanks and review! :)


End file.
